


An Unexpected Son

by Luthorchickv2



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book Spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo left Erebor with a treasure more precious then gold or rings. What happens when the dwarves discover Frodo? Will Thorin bend enough to admit he was wrong to force Bilbo to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Parting of Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Un fils inattendu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883206) by [Eivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia)



> This was inspired by this Hobbit kink prompt :  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=591294#t591294  
> "What I would really really love is a story where Thorin, Fili and Kili do not die, but where Bilbo is still tossed out of Erebor because of the business with the stone.  
> Now somewhere on the road Bilbo and Thorin became involved with each other and being the only one for the both of them got Bilbo expecting little bundle of joy Frodo." 
> 
> It's not an exact answering of the prompt and its different enough from the other that answered it that I feel comfortable posting it. There are four chapters and they are all plotted out so it won't be long before updates.
> 
> My book knowledge is a little spotty so forgive me for any glaring errors. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who read, and left comments and kudos for Under the Full Moon. I am utterly flabbergasted by the response to it and it gave me the courage to write and post this one.

Part 1

King Thorin would live. Bilbo Baggins exhaled in relief at the news and slid down the wall upon which he was leaning to sit on the floor. He was utterly exhausted.

The battle had been lengthy and almost unendurable. Waves of orcs, goblins and wargs had crashed down on the armies of elves, men and dwarves, so many that it seemed to know no end. But, against all odds, the combined armies pushed the foes back. Near to the end of the battle Thorin had fallen, injured. Thanks to the brave and selfless acts of Fili and Kili, he was saved from a fatal blow and brought behind the lines to be treated.

The battle ended and Bilbo had joined the ranks of the dwarves returning to Erebor to await news of the king, of his friend, of his lover. No matter what harsh words Thorin had uttered, no matter how much Bilbo had deserved them, Bilbo was certain once he was able to speak to the king, all would be well again.

So he waited for two days in the hall with groups of dwarves for word of Thorin, waited with bated breath and an arm curled around himself. He saw Balin and Dwalin come and go. Fili and Kili were admitted into the king’s private quarters once their wounds were tended to. But still Bilbo stood waiting for some acknowledgement from any of his former companions. But none came. Nori, and Dori had walked right by him without meeting his eyes.

He had pleaded for some news of Thorin but the brothers had kept walking. He knew his betrayal was unconscionable and he knew he had been wrong but he had been trying to save lives, he had been trying to save Thorin’s life. 

He stared at the floor from where he sat and focused on breathing and keeping nausea at bay. Thorin would live and would be okay. That’s all that mattered.

He was still sitting there half an hour after the hall had emptied, the relieved and happy dwarves dispersing to share the news. He was counting his breaths when a pair of bloody and dusty boots appeared in his vision. He looked up to see Balin standing before him flanked by Ori and Bofur.

“Can I see him now?” Bilbo stood, hopeful. he had to tell him. he had to try to mend the gulf that had opened up between them.

Balin refused to meet his eyes. “He does not wish to see you.”

Bilbo slumped against the wall. “Balin, please I need to”

Balin cut him off. “He was very clear, lad. He does not wish to lay his eyes on the ‘betrayer’ ever again. He gave word for you to be given your part of the treasure, a pony and provisions to see you safely home. And for you to be told that never again would you be welcome in Erebor.”

Bilbo let the pain from the words wash over him. “So his damnable pride rears its ugly head still and I am tossed out like rubbish. I don’t want the treasure. I just want him.” He glanced up at Balin and straightened, keeping a hand pressed to the wall.

"Do I at least have time to say good to the rest of the company before being tossed out?"

Balin winced. “There is a loaded pony waiting by the gate and a party of dwarves heading in the direction of the Blue Mountains that will take you as far as the boarders of the Shire.” He paused and looked into Bilbo’s eyes. “I would say give him time, lad but I have never seen him behave thusly.” He reached out a hand to clasp Bilbo on the arm. “I wish you luck, Bilbo Baggins.” He let go.

“Thank you, Balin and to you as well. I am sorry, I was just trying to save him.” Bilbo turned to Bofur and Ori. “Would you be willing to extend my apology to the rest of the company for I truly am sorry, and could you tell them good bye for me?”

Bofur and Ori nodded before hauling him in for a hug, squeezing him before letting go.

“This is for you Bilbo.” Ori handed him a roll of paper. “Thorin had commissioned it during our journey but had told me to throw it away. But perhaps you would like it.”

Bilbo uncurled the paper to find a striking likeness of himself. “Thank you Ori, you are very skilled.” He re-rolled it and turned to leave.

He walked through the winding, cavernous halls, fury battling with despair and conscious of the guard dwarves following him. As if he would stay where he plainly wasn't wanted. If the King under the Mountain didn't want him anymore then he would go.

Sure enough, when he reached the gates, a pony awaited him and a group of mounted dwarves waited just beyond. Waiting with them was Gandalf.

Bilbo climbed up into the saddle, his injuries from the battle pulling at him. He had been so focused on Thorin that he hadn’t seen to them. He would on the road. He nodded to the lead dwarf when asked if he was ready to depart. “Balin didn’t say you were coming with us, Gandalf.”

Gandalf clucked his mare closer to Bilbo. “I must share the news of our victory with Elrond and Sauruman. And I did not want to you travel alone.”

The group started away from Erebor. Bilbo and Gandalf were the last to leave its gates.

Bilbo turned back for one last look at the mountain and pressed a hand to the gentle swell of his belly.

“No Gandalf, I don’t expect I shall be alone again.” He faced forward, ignoring the pain in his heart. 

Neither he nor the other members of his group saw the figure watching their departure from the mountain above.


	2. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin confronts Thorin on his behavior and Thorin hears some unwelcome truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene wasn't in the original plan but after reading some comments this basically wrote itself. I don’t think I have a good handle on Thorin so it might not work. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented and kudosed! I will get to the comments I promise but I thought you would like the next chapter sooner rather than later. ;-).
> 
> Special Thanks to BuffyRowan whose comment sparked this idea and who caused this scene subtitle "Or how Balin gets his Gibbs on"

Thorin watched from the outlook as the party of dwarves, hobbit and wizard disappeared from sight. It wasn’t until the last pony’s tail vanished around the bend that he collapsed against the wall, his strength leaving him. He had made it from his room to the parapet strictly on will power but it seemed even his will was weak today.

Fili and Kili hesitantly sidled up to him. “Uncle, let us help.”

“No. I can do it.” Thorin pushed their hands away and just let himself breathe. It was good to stand still and just breath. It felt like he had been constantly moving since fleeing Smaug. Between negotiating to settle his people in various mountains and fighting battles, between trying to find work in the cites and towns of men and helping to provide for his sister and sister-sons, to meeting Gandalf and this quest to reclaim Erebor he had been in constant motion. Being able to sit in Erebor, knowing it was reclaimed even if there was much work to be done was as close to being at peace as Thorin could remember being. At least he should have been at peace. 

There was a odd sharp pain coming from the left side of his torso. All of his injuries were on his right side so he was puzzled by this. He could feel the wounds on his torso straining against the stitches and the ache in his back was growing but he was home, in Erebor and that made anything bearable. Well almost. Bilbo's actions had hurt him worst then taking a sword to his chest. How could his lover, a being that he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have stolen the Arkenstone and conspired to hand it over to his enemies? He didn't care what his reasons might have been. He didn't care about good intentions, he cared that he had almost lost the prize of his kingdom. 

But it was safe, the gold was safe, he was safe, his family was safe, and the betrayer was gone. Why, then did he not feel at peace?

Balin entered the balcony and made his way around the rubble left over from Smaug's entrance to the mountain to stand by Thorin. 

"Your Majesty, Bilbo is on his way back to the shire." Balin bowed then stood at attention, far more formally then Thorin had ever seen him before. 

Thorin leaned his head against the cool rock. "I know, I saw the party depart." 

Balin nodded and still stood at attention.

"Speak your mind Balin. You've never held your tongue before." He contemplated trying to make his way back to his rooms.

"Your Majesty was never King Under the Mountain before." Balin's stare shifted until he was looking out past the ruins of Dale. 

"Balin!" Thorin was in pain and frustrated. Balin's gaze darted to Fili and Kili before back out over the land. 

"Fili, Kili. Leave us" Thorin waved a hand at his sister-sons and watched as they bowed and backed away.

"We are alone, Balin. Speak and let it be done with." 

"Sire, I have watched you grow up. I was there when you swung your first axe, I was there when you swung your first hammer. I have been so proud of you I thought my heart would burst from it. I have advised you and followed you. You are the King I was meant to serve and I would die for you."

He paused and exhaled before continuing. 

"I have never been as disappointed in you as I am now. To treat another the way you treated Bilbo, to have him thrown out without being able to say goodbye to his friends, to brush aside all friendship and not let him explain, to place things above living creatures, especially one that had been your lover. When did you learn it was okay to treat folks thusly? Until today I would have said you were the bravest of us all but to have me do your dirty work, to make me face the hobbit and relay your words was an act of cowardice I’ll not forget. I have loved you as a friend and as leader but I do not like you very much right now.”

Thorin’s heart was beating wildly and the pain, both of Balin’s words and from the physical injuries threatened to overwhelm him. “Balin, he took the Arkenstone. Am I to forget that?”

“You didn’t care to ask him why. You didn’t want to face him.” Balin turned to look at him before stepping forward.

“Thorin. You are bleeding.” Thorin raised the hand he had clutched to his side. It was dripping red. The world grew dark around the edges. What was left of his strength was gone. He could feel himself hitting the ground and Balin rushing to support his head. 

“Fili, Kili, get in here.” Balin shouted.

Thorin grabbed for Balin’s hand.

“Sss.”

“Thorin, be still help is coming.” Balin stroked his hair from his face. 

Thorin shook his head and tried again but the darkness closed in and he saw no more.


	3. An Unfinished Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of Dwarves happen upon a very young hobbit in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the scene that inspired the whole story. I had this pictured before writing and figuring out anything else. I spent some time trying to figure out gestation and growth rates for hobbits and then threw my hands up and settled on some years later. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments and sorry this was late. Being sick will do that.

Some years later

It wasn’t quite sunset when Balin gestured for the company to stop. They had been traveling for days to reach Ered Luin and while there was some urgency to their task, they did not have to travel as hard as they had on their way to Erebor. The forest was deep here and would provide enough shelter for the group. They were just inside the Shire and would be safe from any orc or goblin attacks. 

“Bofur, put together a fire. Kili see to the ponies, Oin you have first watch.” Balin dismounted, happy to have his feet on the ground again. He was getting too old to go harrying off across the continent but he couldn’t say no when Thorin asked him to get his sister from Ered Luin and accompany her back to Erebor. 

It had taken them years of hard work to get the mountain in some semblance of order again and Dis had been busy organizing to caravans from Ered Luin to Erebor. Finally she was ready to depart and Thorin wanted his best to escort her. 

It was an abridged company that returned to escort Dis. Thorin, of course had to stay in Erebor. Dwalin was now the Head of the King’s Guard and stayed. Fili as the heir had stayed to continue learning the art of ruling. Gloin had taken over mining operations and couldn’t be spared for a lengthy journey. Dori had taken over running of the King’s Household and Bombur had taken over running of the Royal kitchens and both had stayed.

So for the first time since reclaiming the Mountain, Balin, Kili, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Oin departed from Erebor on a journey to retrieve the King’s sister and on the way, to try to make amends with their burglar.

Kili stopped next to Balin’s pony and gently patted its neck. “Do you think Bilbo will be happy to see us?”

Balin handed him the reins. “I think Bilbo wouldn’t be wrong to toss us out on our rears but I think he’s too nice for that.”

Kili frowned. “We can make him see it wasn’t Thorin’s fault, right? That he was bewitched by the gold? That he is better now?”

“I think if Thorin had unbent enough to write him then maybe we could but his pride is strong and he does not want to admit he was wrong, that he acted in a shameful way and it took being close to death to shake him out of it.” Balin turned away from Kili. 

“You didn’t see Bilbo’s face, Kili, when I told him he couldn’t see Thorin, the heartbreak and rage. He was treated ill by our king and if he doesn’t slam his pretty green door in all our faces it will be because he is too polite to.” 

Kili winced and dragged a hand through his hair. “Well, we’ll see tomorrow. We’re not far now.”

“We could have made it tonight but I didn’t want to descend upon in the evening like last time. Best do it in the morning.” Balin walked to where Bofur and Bifur were arguing about dinner.

“Oh, just make anything and be done with it.” Balin snapped. He was on edge thinking about tomorrow and seeing Bilbo again. He carried guilt from that last encounter and even if he had been following orders, it would be nice to apologize. 

Food finally sorted out, they all sat around the fire quietly eating. Halfway through the meal, Balin felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Someone was watching them. He glanced at Bifur and saw that the axe-headed dwarf was also alert and scanning the surrounding woods. Kili, Oin and Bofur noted the silence and kept idly chatting while also scanning the woods. No point in warning the watcher they were on to him. 

“Are you dwarves?” A young voice broke the quiet and every dwarf lunged for his weapon. They spun around to face to intruder who was…tiny. 

It was a young hobbit barely more then a toddler with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about the child. Balin gestured for everyone to lower their weapons. 

“Aye, laddie and what do you know of dwarves?” He eyed the tiny hobbit, a thought nagging on the edge of his mind. 

“Oh, I knows lots about dwarves. My da taught me all about them. Are you from Erebor?” He pronounced it ‘Air a Boor’ three distinct words. 

Balin shared a glace with the other members of the party. 

“We are. How does a little hobbit like yourself, know about Erebor?” Kili crouched down to be at eye level with the little hobbit. 

The hobbit wandered closer to the group, excited, arms flapping.

“Oh, I know all about Erebor! My da taught me a song about it. Do you want to hear?”

Balin nodded. “We would love to hear your tune.” Balin sat and gestured for the others to sit as well.

The young hobbit scrunched up his face and began.

“Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold.”

He paused. “Oh blast, I’ve forgotten the rest, but you know it too!” The dwarves had been humming along with the song.

“You did a very nice job singing it. Your Da sang it to you?” Balin’s instincts were shouting at him.

The little hobbit nodded and walked a little closer to the group. He seemed entranced with Bofur’s hat.

“Did you Da say where he learned it?” Bofur smiled at the hobbitling, took off his hat and handed it to him. 

“He said my Father used to sing it.” Balin’s gut clenched and he shared a glance with Kili whose face was drained of color. 

“Your father was a dwarf?” Balin probed further. 

“Yup!” The hobbit nodded and immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with fear. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone. My Da will be very cross with me. Please don’t tell him I told you.”

Balin reached out an arm and patted the tiny shoulder. “I won’t tell your Da. I promise. What is your name, child?”

“Frodo. ” Frodo handed back the hat to Bofur and shuffled his feet. 

“I have to go home now. I wasn’t supposed to stay out this long and my Da will be looking for me. It was very nice to meet you!” Frodo gave them a shy grin before heading back into the woods. He stopped at the edge. 

“Remember, don’t tell my Da, okay?” He waved his hand at them and darted back into the woods.

“Kili!” Balin didn’t even get the order out before the young prince was up and after the little hobbit.

The group sat in silence for a beat before Bofur looked at Balin.

“Balin…” Balin held up his hand for silence, thoughts percolating in his head. It was completely impossible but he couldn’t deny the reality of the situation.  
It was but a few minutes before Kili came back to report.

“You were right Balin, we are not far from Bag End. It is just through these woods and up a hill aways. I followed the little hobbit as he made his way thusly. We had just cleared the woods when I could hear Bilbo shouting for Frodo Norno Baggins to come home at once. The little hobbit giggled and ran up to Bilbo who smiled and swept him up in his arms. They had some manner of conversation as Bilbo carried him into the hobbit-hole.” Kili huffed out his breath. 

Balin swallowed aware that the others were watching him. 

“Balin…” Bofur broke the silence. 

Balin shook his head and spoke. “I know not how it is possible and though my head tells me this is cannot be true, my heart tells me we have just met the son of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield.”

He dropped his head into his hands to think. He could hear the others in the background grouped around Kili. What to do? 

 

It was some time before he raised his head and spoke, interrupting the others. “We cannot abandon our task of escorting the Lady Dis but Thorin must know of this right away and it is not something to be sent by raven. Kili, Oin and Bofur, you will ride back to Erebor with all haste in the morning. I know you wanted to see your mother, Kili, but this takes precedence.” The young dwarf prince nodded in agreement. 

“Nori, stay here and keep watch on Bag End. Do it discretely. Let no one see you. The rest of us will ride to Ered Luin to fetch Dis and escort her to Erebor. We speak of this to no one until Thorin knows, not even amongst ourselves. It is too dangerous. Thorin has too many enemies for it to be known that he has a child not under the protection of the Mountain.”

Balin paused. “I think it would be wise for us to bypass seeing Mr. Baggins tomorrow. For what I am sure he thought was a good reason, he has not told Thorin about the boy and it would be unfortunate if we scared him into running. We will make straight for Ered Luin in the morning.” He hushed the protests.

“Now, to rest. There is much to be done in the morning.”


	4. Lines and Continuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin hears some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thorin did not react the way I had imagined him when I plotted the story. I spent a good two days fighting him before I decided to just let him do what he wanted. I hope this lives up to expectations. To everyone who left a comment and Kudos, much love. I hope I didn't disappoint. One more to go after this!

The paperwork was going to kill him. Thorin sat at his desk, in his study, in his mountain staring resentfully at the stack of papers that seemed to breed on their own. He tried his best to stay on top of it but, with Balin and his organizational skills gone, Thorin couldn’t keep it all straight. He was fervently waiting for Balin to return. As nice as it would be to see Dis, he was really more excited for Balin. 

Everything was slowly coming together. It was had taken months for him to properly heal from his battle wounds after collapsing on the balcony and even longer to recover from the gold lust that had plagued his grandfather and all those in his line. But his companions had helped and he was no longer consumed by his need for gold. The stench of the dragon and its droppings had faded and they had rebuilt. Erebor was almost the way it was before Smaug, prosperous and splendid. It was grand enough now to show off to a mate. 

Thorin reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over the yellow bit of fabric. The jaunty neck scarf had been left behind after all the fuss with the dragon and Dori had found it. His head of household had immediately brought it to Thorin whose gold lust was fading enough for him to be truly ashamed of his behavior towards his lover. It was worn now and threadbare after Thorin’s frequent attentions. It was as if his desire for gold had shifted to the small piece of gold fabric. He kept it close as a reminder of things that had passed and as a marker for the future which he hoped would come to pass. 

“Soon, Bilbo. Soon Erebor will be fit enough to present to you. It will be something to be proud of.”

But not if he didn’t finish this paperwork.

He took a deep breath, released it and pulled the first stack towards him. It was a rundown of household expenses and room allocations for the last caravan for dwarves from the Blue Mountains. He was just starting to read when there was a frantic knock on his door. 

“Enter.” He put the paper down and stood quickly as Kili, Bofur and Oin stumbled into room with Dwalin and Fili right behind them. 

“What’s wrong? Where is everyone? What happened?” Fear flooded him. They were back too early and with too few people. He couldn’t lose more, not now, not when they had a home. 

“Everything is fine. Thorin, breathe.” Bofur soothed. None of the company that had helped take back the mountain stood on ceremony with him, not unless they were mad at him.

“Why are you here and where is Dis?” Thorin’s panic was only increasing, visions of death and destructions dancing before his eyes. 

Kili glanced at the others and stepped forward. “As far as we know, Balin and the others made it to Ered Luin and should be escorting her back now. They should be here in a matter of weeks. Balin sent us with news before we actually made it to Ered Luin.” He paused and was reluctant to continue. 

“Kili, you will tell me what happened or so help me Durin, I will make your brother an only child.” Thorin’s heart hammered against his ribs. 

“We have made a discovery. We were on our way to Ered Luin and took a small detour passed the Shire. We decided as a group that we were going to see Bilbo and apologize and you didn’t tell us we couldn’t.” Kili rushed to add. 

Thorin tensed and reached into his pocket to stroke the scarf. “And how is our Burglar? Has something happened to him? That is your news?”

Kili swallowed. “Nothing is wrong with Bilbo. In fact we didn’t speak with him at all. We were camped not to far from Bag End and were eating supper when we noticed we were being watched.”

“We reached for our weapons, ready to defend ourselves when we heard a voice.” Kili paused and Bofur jumped in. 

“Twas a wee hobbit lad. He had the brightest blue eyes and a riot of curly dark hair. He had been watching and wanted to know if we were dwarves. Balin said we were and he wanted to know if we were from Erebor. Kili said we were and asked how the little one had known of Erebor. I figured he had heard stories form Bilbo, maybe he was a nephew or other relation.”

Thorin slumped into his chair, pain slicing through him. “He married and had a son.”

Oin waved a hand at him. “Listen to the whole story.”

“I am not sure I wish to but go on.”

Kili smiled. “Oh you will, Uncle. So I asked him and the little bit said he had a song about it that his Da taught him. He started singing and you could have knocked us over with an eagle’s feather when he sang the first verse to Song of the Lonely Mountain. And this is where it gets interesting. When asked he said his Father used to sing it to his Da.”

He paused to let that sink in.

Thorin’s thoughts tumbled around in his head. “I don’t understand.”

Bofur continued. “Neither did we at first not until Balin asked if his father was a dwarf. How he knew to ask when such a thing should have been impossible but that’s Balin for you.”

Thorin rubbed his head. “Are you implying that Bilbo, who I know for a fact is male, had a child with a dwarf?”

Kili nodded. “But not with any Dwarf. The lad was just old enough so that Bilbo would have had him close to his departure” he was careful not to put an emphasis on this “from the mountain.”

Thorin sat quietly. His thoughts weren’t sorting themselves out. 

“You are saying that Bilbo can carry young and bore my child.”

Kili took a step closer to the desk. “The lad scampered off but I followed him. He ran straight to Bag End where I could see Bilbo standing by the gate shouting for Frodo Norno Baggins to come home at once. That’s when I knew for sure. Norno is…”

Thorin held up his hand. “Elvish for Oak. I know. I was the one who taught you. Frodo Oak Baggins.”

“Balin is the one that said it. He said he knew not how it is possible and though his head told it could not be true, his heart told him that we had just met the son of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield. And then we could all see it. The blue eyes and the dark hair, why his features were somewhat familar. He sent us to tell you, left Nori to watch the lad and continued on to get Mother.” Kili stepped back.

“This is impossible. He could not have born my child.” Thorin stood and began to pace. He didn’t want to hope but all he could see was a small lad with his features and Bilbo’s feet. A son that would continue his line. A child he had given up on ever having. A little one to teach and love. 

“There is much about Hobbits we don’t know. Maybe the males can carry. We know what we saw.” Oin finally spoke. 

Thorin stood hands behind his back. “Swear to me on your honor, on everything you hold dear that you are not lying. That you truly believe that my son resides in the Shire being raised by one whom I would call consort.” 

The group looked surprised at that last statement but nodded.

Kili knelt, a rare sign of formality, “I swear upon the head of my mother and brother that everything we have related to you today had been the truth. I swear that I believe as do the others that Bilbo carried your son and that I have a cousin I am dying to meet.”

Thorin closed his eyes and lets the words sink in. “I have a son. I have a son.” He knelt, overwhelmed. There was a little boy out there that was half him and half Bilbo. Even when things were right between them Thorin had never dreamt of such a thing. He was resigned to not having children and training Fili to rule after him. He had a son. Whose childhood he was missing. Whose first steps and words he had missed. A son that he never got to whisper his true name to. 

Thorin tried to be angry, he tried to hate Bilbo for keeping his son from him but he had been angry for so long and he was tired of it. All he felt was a deep sense of sadness and regret that he had been so weak as to be consumed by his greed that he ended up missing his child. He remembered Balin telling him how Bilbo had begging to see Thorin before he was thrown out. 

He pressed a hand to his chest, overwhelmed with the pain of sorrow. 

“Uncle?” Kili stepped over concerned. Thorin shrugged off concern and stood. 

“I have much to atone for. He kept my son from me but I cannot blame him. I was planning on journeying to the Shire to fetch him to be my consort when Dis arrived but I find I can not wait that long to know my son.”

Fili shared a look with Kili. “You are planning on taking him as consort?”

Thorin nodded absently and started making lists of what needed to be done before he could depart. “I wanted Erebor to be established first. I wanted to bring him back to the luxury and the comforts that he deserves. I wanted him to be proud of me and of Erebor. I have been pushing us all to accomplish everything so I could go make amends.”

Oin tentatively questioned him “You aren’t being a little hasty? I mean you have not talked with him for years and the last time was not pleasant.”

Thorin shrugged. “I hope. I hope he will forgive me. I hope that he will consent to rule with me. I now hope that I can know my son. I love him. I have tried to be worthy of him these last years, to make Erebor worthy. I have dreamt of what I might say what I might do to get him to forgive me. And now I know that I have a son. It will be all the more important to get him to forgive me.” He finished his lists and stared at his eldest nephew.

“Fili, you will rule while I am away. I had not wanted to leave you without Dis or Balin but I wish to be gone as soon as provisions can be put together. Hopefully they will be here soon. You will listen to the counsel of the company. Do not grant Dain’s ambassador any favors or rights. The little weasel has been trying to find a weakness to exploit.” He turned to the head of his guard. 

“Dwalin. I need you to stay to protect Fili.” He raised his hand to cut off Dwalin’s protests. “I know you want to protect me but Fili might be vulnerable with me gone. It will be a great relief to know that you are looking out for him. Select six of your most trusted guards to send with me.”

Dwalin scowled. “I don’t like this at all.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to make it a royal command?” Dwalin’s scowl deepened and he bowed, a slight mocking tone to it. 

Thorin smirked and turned to Oin, Bofur and Kili. “Oin and Bofur, you will stay here to advise Fili should he need it. Kili, I am sorry for all the traveling you have done but I would like you to come with me. I will gather others among the ranks of those who have joined us from the Blue Mountains and we will depart. I find that I much desire to lay eyes upon Bilbo and my son as soon as possible.” He savored how that felt in his mouth. His son, Frodo.


	5. Hurts of the Past and a Possible Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo talk and Bilbo has a decision or two to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is unforgivably late. I am so sorry. School started again and I got the worst case of writers block. Finally I finished. I want to give a huge hug and thank you to all my readers and to all those who have left comments or kudos. I am behind on responding be rest assured I will reply to every comment. I love you all and hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Bilbo Baggins sat in his kitchen, hands cupped around a cup of tea, journal in front of him. Bag End was blessedly silent. He loved his son more than life but Frodo could be roof-shakingly loud and Bilbo savored the quiet times. Today, Frodo was over at the Gamgee’s learning about plants and Bilbo was taking advantage of the silence to continue chronicling his journey to Erebor. It was getting harder and harder to write as the company got closer to the Mountain.

He absently traced the letters on the page. The letters formed the words that told of their bleak trek through the blackness of Mirkwood. He had tried to be faithful in the telling but it how could he write of the fear? Of being held tight in the night, clutched so tenderly to Thorin’s chest in seems as if they could ever be parted?

Bilbo laughed bitterly. He had been so naïve to think that love would be enough. And now he all he had was words. Frodo was worth it, was worth every second of the pain and rage. He genuinely smiled this time. Frodo was growing like a weed and at times looked so much like his father it made Bilbo’s heart ache. Frodo’s eyes had shifted from the dull grey of a newborn fauntling’s to the deep rich blue of his father’s and Bilbo was almost at the stage where he could meet his son’s eyes and not feel a twinge of regret and sadness.

Bilbo was jolted out of his thoughts by a knocking on his door. For a second he was thrust back to that night years ago but he quickly shook it off. Dwalin wouldn’t be knocking on his door.

He set his cup down and made his way to the door. There was another knock as Bilbo walked over.

“Yes, yes. I’m coming. A little patience, please.” He got to the door and opened it. His heart stopped.

“I thought this place would be easy to find but I got lost twice. The mark wasn’t there.” 

Thorin stood framed in the arch of the doorway looking much the same as he had years ago, but without the furs and a little more grey in his hair. He was dressed in worn traveling clothes and there was nothing obvious that shouted that this was a king. But there was something in his bearing that spoke of power. Fear coursed through Bilbo’s veins. What was he doing here? Unless he knew. Bilbo’s heart jump-started and he resisted the urge to slam the door. 

“Thorin.” Bilbo spared a quick thought to be grateful that his son wasn’t home. He made no effort to be polite and invite Thorin in.

Thorin shifted his weight. “You once offered hospitality to a group of strange dwarves. Is it too much to invite me in now?”

“Hospitality wasn’t offered, but taken. And given that your last communication to me was that I was never to set foot in Erebor again and that you never wanted to lay eyes on me again I think I am justified in being reluctant to invite you into to my home.” Bilbo’s fear faded and anger took its place.

“What are you doing here, Thorin?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Thorin frowned. “Do you really want to have this conversation in public?”

Bilbo glanced around and saw Lobelia Sackville-Baggins staring at them from down the path.

“Fine.” Bilbo stood back as the dwarf king entered. He shut the door and turned to face Thorin.

“Speak quickly.” Bilbo leaned on the door and waited for Thorin to speak.

A tense silence stretched between.

“Thorin.” Bilbo snapped. The sooner the Dwarf spoke, the sooner he left and the sooner he left meant that the possibility of running into Frodo was lessened. 

“A few months ago, I sent a party if dwarrows lead by Balin to Ered Luin to accompany my sister back to Erebor. Without my knowledge Balin and Kili arranged to visit the Shire.”

Bilbo got tenser and tenser as Thorin spoke, panic clogging his throat.

“They found something in the woods that they did not expect. Kili and Balin were so astonished that Kili turned from their road and rode back to tell me.” 

“You can’t have him." The words slipped out almost against Bilbo’s will. “You can’t take him, I’ll kill you first.” 

Thorin frowned. “Excuse me?”

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest. “You can not take my son from me.”

“I am not here to take your son…our son.”

Bilbo’s heart slowed to an almost normal rhythm. “Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologize to you and I wanted to see him for myself. No, that’s not right, I mean it is but...” Thorin ground his teeth in frustration. “Why are words so hard?” He walked into the parlor, threw himself on the sofa and stuck his right hand in his pocket. 

Bilbo slowly followed behind him and perched on his armchair. 

They sat in silence. 

Bilbo huffed. “At least you did not ask if he were yours.”

Thorin snorted. “I would not insult you thusly. Where is he?”

Bilbo stared at the window towards the Gamgee’s. “With neighbors. Twice a week he goes for lessons in gardening and to play with their youngest son.”

Thorin raked a hand through his hair. “I would know how such a thing were possible.”

It wasn’t a question but Bilbo answered anyway.

“My mother was a Took. The Tooks tell a tale of an ancestor, a hobbit, who joined with a fairy. They married and had a son. And thus fairy blood entered the Took line. That son and all the ones that followed had the ability to carry as long as their love was true. Its been generations since a male Took carried. I had forgotten about it and when I did remember I brushed it off. I didn’t think a dwarf and a hobbit could mix. Fool I was, fool of a Took.”

Thorin shifted. “So we have a son.”

“I have a son. I have raised him and loved him thus far. You just gave me the seed. I realized I was carrying just as we reached the mountain, then you banished me and the battle was upon us. Isn’t that funny? I gained and lost what I loved most within days of each other.” 

Thorin leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. He inhaled and let the breath out slowly. Bilbo had never seen him this hesitant. 

“I spent the journey here imaging what I would say in this moment and I find I have not the words that I had practiced. So here it is in plain speech. I was sick. The gold lust that plagued my line burned deep within me until all I could see was what I possessed. It over rode logic and will until I cast you out.”

Thorin raised his hand when Bilbo opened his mouth to speak. 

“I am not offering excuses. Well I am, but I mean them only as an explanation and as a way to get to this. I was wrong. I am sorry for how I treated you. I am sorry for not seeing that you were trying to avert war and only meant well. I am sorry for not seeing you when I was injured and sent you away. I have spent the year few years trying to rebuild Erebor and make it and myself worthy of you.”

Bilbo took out his pipeweed pouch and pipe and went about fixing himself a pipe. Normally he wouldn’t smoke in the smial but his nerves were shot from Thorin’s speech.

“You have said more the last few minutes then I have ever heard you before.”

Thorin slammed his hand down and stood. “I open my heart and speak plainly to you and all you can comment on is the number of my words.” 

Bilbo stood to match Thorin. “You had me removed from the Mountain. I was unable to say goodbye to the majority of my friends. I was unable to see with mine own eyes that the being I loved most in the world had survived. I had no chance to explain myself to anyone, and no chance to talk to you. So yes, I choose to comment on the number of your words instead of the content.”

Bilbo’s voice had risen by the time he reached the end and he stuck the pipe between his teeth and inhaled, trying to regain his composure. 

“So where do we go from here? I have apologized and admitted my fault. I have spent the last few years trying to redeem myself and be the ruler you could be proud of. Erebor is growing, we have rebuilt both the mountain and the ties to Dale. I gave Bard a fair share of the gold and assisted in the rebuilding of Dale. I like to think that while we are not friends, that is a possibility in the future. I even have a strong trade agreement with the elves. Thrice a year, we hold a meeting to discuss business and renew our ties.”

Thorin reached into his pocket again and pulled out a piece of fabric. “I have thought of you every day since I woke and realized what I had done. I wrote hundreds of letters to you, though I had not the courage to send them. I have strived to be someone you could be proud of and someone who was worthy of you.” 

He placed the yellow fabric on the side table and Bilbo realized with a jolt that it was his neck scarf. He looked up to meet Thorin’s eyes. 

“I would spend the rest of my life, our life, atoning for my wrong doing but you would but let me. I love you, Bilbo Baggins.” 

They stood in silence, Bilbo working through all of Thorin’s words. He was torn between the life he was living and the life he could lead. He was wavering between hurts of the past, the contrition of the present and the possibilities of the future. 

The door to smial was suddenly thrust open.

“Da, Da! There are dwarves at the Green Dragon! Da, can I meet them? Da!” Frodo’s voice echoed through the hole. His running footsteps came closer to where Thorin and Bilbo were standing. 

“Da…” Frodo came careening around the corner and skidded to a stop attention completely arrested by the presence of a Dwarf in his home. 

Bilbo walked over to his son and stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. 

“Frodo, may I present His Royal Majesty Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain and...”

Frodo interrupted him. “My Father.” He sketched out a quick bow, eyes never leaving Thorin. 

“Just so.” Bilbo acknowledged. “Thorin, this is our son, Frodo Norno Baggins.”

Thorin knelt down to be at Frodo’s level. “Hello Frodo. It is very nice to meet you.” His voice sounded like in was stuck in his throat.

Frodo peered at Thorin through the fringe of his hair. 

“Are you really King? Da says you are but he exargagates.”

“Exaggerates, Dear.” Bilbo gently corrected his son as he watched them.  
Thorin smiled at the boy and nodded, reaching into his hair and pulling a braid to the front where Frodo could see it. “Do you see this bead?”

Frodo nodded. 

“The design marks me as a member of the house of Durin and that I am King. My father was King, his father was and his father’s father, all the way back to Durin himself and someday… well.” Thorin trailed off.

Frodo reached for the bead and Thorin allowed him to touch the bead.

They were striking together, dark heads bent over the bead, nearly touching and Bilbo’s heart clenched. He was hurt yes but did he have the right to deny his son a father who had traveled so far to see him? Did he have the right to deny his son half of his heritage? His head and heart were at war with each other.

“Frodo.” Bilbo got Frodo’s attention and knelt next to Thorin, putting his hand on Frodo’s shoulder. 

“Thorin has invited us to return with him to Erebor. I told him it was a big decision and that we would have to talk about it with you.” Thorin was tight next to him, the tension radiating out of him. 

Frodo looked at Thorin. “I would have a father for real, not just in stories?”

Bilbo flinched at his son’s words and moved his hand to cup his son’s face. “Oh dear heart, of course you will.” 

Thorin relaxed next to him and raised his hand to cup the other side of Frodo’s face. “I would be happy to be your father for real.”

Frodo grinned and threw himself into their arms. “Can we? Can we go to Erebor?” 

Bilbo swallowed and met Thorin’s eyes over Frodo’s head. Thorin was frowning, clutching Frodo and somehow pleading with Bilbo. Bilbo reached over with a hand, keeping one arm around Frodo and laid a hand on Thorin’s arm. 

“Yes, yes we can.” He smiled at Thorin, who gave him a small smile back. 

Everything wouldn't be fine right away, Bilbo knew but they would work on it. There would be fights and separate rooms but in time Bilbo would forgive Thorin. Frodo would be a Prince of Erebor and Bilbo would be around his chosen family again.


	6. An Unexpected Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two seasons later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to add an epilogue. Thank you for all the kudos and comments and just outstanding amount of support. I am giving you all a hug and this is for you.

Bilbo smiled softly as he let himself into his quarters. He had spent the day meeting with the elves about trading rights and had worked through supper. He was exhausted and starved and wanted time with his son, and if he were to be totally honest with himself, time with his son’s father. He could hear Frodo’s giggles and Thorin’s deep grumble echoing from the parlor and moved to peek inside. Thorin and Frodo curled up on the big chair in front of the fire. They were reading from a collection of dwarven fairy stories that Ori had unearthed from the wreckage of the library.

Thorin had taken to reading one to Frodo every night and Frodo was absorbing them like a sponges he did everything about the other half of his culture. He learned dwarven games from his cousins Fili and Kili, child friendly dwarven history from Balin. Bilbo had very reluctantly agreed to sanitized and child friendly versions of weapons education form Dwalin after Thorin and Balin had impressed upon the necessity of it as a cornerstone to a young dwarves education. Frodo was learning about weapons and holding wooden weapons but there would be no learning to use them or live weapons until the lad was a little older. Bifur, Bombur and Bofur were educating Frodo on rocks and minerals. Dori and Ori had been helping teach Frodo about dwarven customs.

The whole company had taken Frodo under their collective wings and over the last two seasons that he and Bilbo had been in Erebor, the lad had flourished. It had confirmed to Bilbo that he had made the right choice to bring Frodo here.

It hadn’t been easy. He had changed his mind a dozen times while on the road, and had had a massive panic fit when glimpsing the gates of Erebor. But he had pulled through. He had arrived in Erebor, welcomed by all as a hero who helped retake Erebor. Nori had been instrumental in spreading the somewhat embellished love story of Thorin and Bilbo that melted all but the most traditional dwarven hearts and eased Bilbo’s acceptance as Consort. To the public, they were a happy couple, the picture of a respectable King and Consort but behind closed doors they still lived apart. Thorin slept in different chambers but joined them for dinner and often lingered in Bilbo’s living quarters until Frodo went to bed.

It gave Bilbo the time he needed to heal. He could finally walk through the gates without flinching and he no longer marked the spot where he had been banished every time he walked by. It also gave him time to get to know Thorin the King who was a less angry and more compassionate dwarf then Thorin had been on the road. It was as of something inside him had eased.

“Papa, I want another!” Frodo’s voice shook Bilbo from his thoughts.

Thorin smiled and kissed a squirming Frodo on the forehead. “Your Da should be home at any moment and I don’t want him to think I let you stay up past your bedtime.”

Bilbo cleared his throat. “Too late! Hello, my darlings.” He caught Frodo as he threw himself at Bilbo and groaned. Frodo was already big for his age, taking after his dwarven side. It wouldn’t be too much longer before Bilbo wouldn’t be able to carry him.

“Did you have a good day? I’m sorry for being late.” He kissed the top of Frodo’s head and shifted him to rest on his hip.

“Papa told me. He said you were meeting with elves.” Frodo’s young voice dripped with disdain.

Bilbo glared at Thorin, of all of the king’s traits of course Frodo had picked up his hatred of elves. Thorin shuffled his feet sheepishly.

“Your Da met with the Elves and got them to agree to more favorable trading terms so someone should be grateful.” Bilbo said pointedly. He was on good terms with the elves and was often the bridge between the two kingdoms.

“Now go wash up before bed. “ He set Frodo down and watched as he scampered off.

Bilbo and Thorin stood in silence for a beat before Thorin spoke.

“So it went well?” He asked gruffly.

Bilbo moved further into the room. “It did. They agreed to armed escorts along the road for a percentage of the profit.” He held up a hand before Thorin could interrupt. “It is a tiny percent, a pittance really. You’ll take it and like it.” He couldn’t be bothered with more diplomatic language.

“Yes, Consort.” Thorin grumbled. Bilbo just waved a hand at him before picking at a bowl of fruit sitting on the side table.

“Should I send for something hot?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo nodded gratefully. “That would be wonderful and I’ll tell you the rest.” He paused and weighed what he was about to ask against what he wanted and finally decided he didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. “And maybe you’ll stay?”

Thorin’s eyes widened with surprise. “Do you mean stay the night, stay?”

Bilbo blushed and picked at a loose thread. “I mean stay stay, here, in these rooms.”

“Aye, I’ll stay.” Thorin sounded as if he were crying but the sun did not shine as brightly as Thorin’s smile did in that moment and Bilbo’s heart clenched. Yes, this was right.


End file.
